Surveillance
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Reviewing the tapes gets interesting. Tag to Promethius Unbound.


**Surveillance**

Rated: PG

Category: Humor

Season: 8.

Spoilers: Prometheus Unbound

Disclaimer: Own nothing except Lt. Harris and Wallace.

Summary: Two Lts review the tapes from the incident with Prometheus and finds some interesting things.

Note: A little fic just for fun. This is the first time i've done the whole set up thing. It looks kinda cool. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW even if you hated it (though i hope you dont). its that little button down there. its kinda fun to press it. please do =)

* * *

Lt. Harris sighed as he put the disc into the player, "Why do we have to do this again?" he asked as he as slid back into the chair.

"Because General Hammond ordered us to," Lt. Wallace said with a slight smile at his friends exasperated behavior.

"Reviewing the tapes is pointless," he said.

"Just play the tapes," he replied with laughter in his voice.

He hit play. And they sat back to watch, they watched everyone being hit with zats and then ringed to the other ship with all the oh's and ah's in the right places. They watched Daniel's failed attempt to kill the 'soldier' and watched him get captured. Everything that they had expected, then it got interesting.

"Well... you kept the wrong guy because I don't know anything about this ship," Daniel's voice said, ringing through the speakers.

A male-sounding voice responded, "But you are very attractive." The two officers gaped at the screen, even knowing that a woman was inside the suit hadn't made the comment any less surprising.

**"**What?" Daniel coughed, "Hey big guy, I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that, uh, you're not my type. And I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours," he prattled wincing as he spoke. Then the 'soldier' removed it's helmet, relvealing that he was in fact a she. And a rather attractive she at that.

The two officers missed what was said next because they were laughing so hard that they nearly fell off their chairs.

They kept watching the videos, and were sitting on the edge of their seats by the time the tables had turned and Daniel had Vala at gunpoint.

"This suit still absorbs zat blasts," she said.

He tightened his grip on the zat, "I'm covering your head."

"Still, you should probably make me take it off," she said, and both boys nodded.

"I think I'll turn the ship around first," he said.

"I don't know. If I had me at gunpoint, that wouldn't be my first choice," she said.

"Yeah, mine either," said Harris and Wallace nodded in agreement.

They watched in amazement as she kicked the gun from his hand and hit him hard. When she came back for another hit he blocked and he hit her full on, "Damn," Wallace muttered.

"OH! You hit me!" she exclaimed.

"You hit _me,"_ he replied as if it were obvious.

"Yeah. You know, we could just have sex instead."

"I think I would take that offer,"Wallace said and Harris laughed.

"Yeah, me too," Harris said as they watched the two fight, "Oh damn, she's kicking his ass!"

"I don't know," Wallace said, "the fight looks pretty even." When she jumped on him, both officers fell silent.

When she kissed him their jaws dropped, "He left _that_ out of the report," Wallace said.

"You're a fruitcake!" Daniel cried out just before she head butted him.

"Oh, that was cold," Harris said but neither blamed her for it, they watched her leave him on the ground and move to the control panel.

They both jolted when Daneil fired the zat, knocking her out, they were both too busy watching Vala to even notice that the good doctor had moved.

"He's good," Wallace said, as they both continued to stare at the female alien on the video screen.

He went over to her, lifted her up and carried her off screen. Wallace quickly changed the video to the brig screen so they could see what happened next. Daniel put her down and then left the room, when he returned, he had with him BDU clothing. He knelt down next to her, going to remove her clothes.

Both men sat up straighter in their seats, waiting to see what would happen next. Daniel turned her, placing her head in his lap, before peeling the material off her shoulders, "Damn, he's going to uncharted territory there," Harris said his voice low.

As he slid the cloth away from her arm he moved to the other side, both men slid to the edge of their seats, anticipation clear in their attentive stares, "_Ehem."_

They heard a voice from behind them, Wallace quickly paused the video and both Lt.s turned around where a one Daniel Jackson stood, eyebrows raised.

"Um... uh..." The two men stuttered, "Dr. Jackson, Sir, um..."

"I think that we can just skip this part, don't you?" Daniel said, pinning the men with a stare as he walked over and pressed a button, the screen changed, showing instead a part where Vala was fully clothed.

"Uh, yes sir," they both said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Daniel looked up at the screen then at the two boys, "I thought so," he said with a smile before leaving the room.


End file.
